


Pride

by unspeakable3



Series: welcome to the most noble and ancient house of black [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Gryffindor Pride, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hogwarts, POV Regulus Black, Quidditch, Slytherin, Slytherin Pride, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unspeakable3/pseuds/unspeakable3
Summary: Sirius had told him all about House Pride at Hogwarts.





	Pride

Sirius, with wide sparkling eyes and expressive hand gestures, had told him all about House Pride at Hogwarts: the badges enchanted by the older years, the chants and clap-clap-stomp routines, the face-paint and dyed hair and scarves, hats, jumpers, _everything _in House Colours.

But it wasn’t until Regulus found himself in the Quidditch stands squeezed between an excitable Angus and shivering Evan that Regulus _really _experienced House Pride for himself.

It was a cold and drizzly November afternoon but the colours of all four Hogwarts Houses were valiantly forcing their way through the grey mist. The bright yellow of the Hufflepuffs and shimmering blue of the Ravenclaws were eye-catching enough, but it was the other two teams’ day and it showed.

The Gryffindors were waving large banners with drawings of proud lions tossing their manes and roaring obscenities, all bedecked in red and gold and performing some sort of synchronised wave.

And the Slytherins, not to be outdone by their greatest rivals, held aloft pennants each bearing a large letter than shifted and changed to spell out the names of all their team’s players, and snakes crafted from silver and green paper chains that slithered up and down their stands.


End file.
